retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 6
Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was the second season of the show's second era. Starting with this season, we have a new main character -- Starlight Glimmer. Previews Episodes Production timeline Premises for Season 6 began on October 10, 2014. Canceled episodes include: *'A Day Without Sprinkles '(premise submitted on December 16, 2014) *'Gallop's Book of Pony Records '(premise submitted on February 26, 2015) *'Life of Pie '(premise submitted on April 9, 2015) Release Dates In South Korea, this season premiered on December 29, 2017. Two new episodes aired on Disney Junior every Friday at 9:00 a.m. through March 30, 2018. Character appearances Pairs All of the Mane Six was originally scripted in Applejack's Day Off, but as of the March 20, 2015 polish draft, Fluttershy and Pinkie were cut from that episode. DVDs Four volume DVDs were released from 2016 to 2017, and ending with the complete season boxset on November 7, 2017. Mylittlepony vol14.jpg|Friends and Family|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends and Family Mylittlepony vol15.jpg|Soarin' Over Equestria|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria Mylittlepony vol16.jpg|Everypony's Favorite Frights|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Everypony's Favorite Frights Mylittlepony vol17.jpg|Exploring the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Exploring the Crystal Empire Mlp season6dvd.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Six (DVD) Video Clips Explore Equestria Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Two months after baby Flurry Heart was introduced in the first episode of Season 6, a short video clip of her was uploaded to YouTube. Later, starting on July 18, 2016, a brand new mini-series called "Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook" was released on YouTube. The episodes are: #The Royal Wedding (July 18, 2016) #Foal Sitting 101 (July 18, 2016) #All About Alicorns (July 18, 2016) #Cutie Mark Magic (August 5, 2016) #Saving the Crystal Empire (August 8, 2016) #Hearth's Warming Eve (March 20, 2017) #Nightmare Night (October 28, 2016; re-uploaded on March 24, 2017) #Equestria: A Land of Harmony (March 31, 2017) #The Crystalling (April 7, 2017) #The Magic of Friendship (April 14, 2017) In each episode, Pinkie Pie tells a random story about the events of the show for two minutes non-stop, for a total of 20 minutes. Behind-the-Scenes Promo On August 18, 2016, a Discovery Family promo containing interviews from Meghan McCarthy appeared on YouTube, also including footage from the episode "Dungeons & Discords". Intro to Cutie Marks 101 On February 2, 2017, an "Intro to Cutie Marks 101" video was uploaded to YouTube. In this video, Twilight explains how the magical power from the ponies' cutie marks works. Days of Ponies' Past The last official Season 6 clip was uploaded on April 12, 2017, just three days before the premiere of the next season. It contains four minutes of "recap" clips from the first six seasons. Friendship Fridays The last YouTube video from the My Little Pony Official channel was this Friendship Friday trailer, uploaded on November 29, 2016. All further videos were then uploaded by Hasbro. The first clip uploaded by Hasbro's YouTube channel to celebrate Friendship Friday was seen on July 1, 2016. From then on for the next 3 1/2 years, one or two clips were uploaded almost every Friday morning at 10:00 AM EST. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2016